


Gray Waves

by chsug0



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Asphyxiation, Bath Sex, Biting, Choking, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - M/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:00:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23652733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chsug0/pseuds/chsug0
Summary: What's better than a little bath time fun with the Leech brothers?
Relationships: Floyd Leech/Reader, Jade Leech/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 251





	Gray Waves

The water in the white ceramic bathtub may have gone cold, but three warm bodies that entangle each other make its temperature tolerable. The bath itself began with you simply trying to relieve tense muscles, but the Leech twins had other plans visiting the Ramshackle Dorm. One locked door and a brief argument later, the three end up bare and hasten themselves in the tub with water splashing against its walls. 

Between two bodies, you whined as warm hands roamed your naked body. “Can’t I take a bath in peace?” 

With Jade’s fingers sliding down from the soft skin of your breasts, past your belly button, and to your most delicate spot, your voice hitched as you grasped his brother’s shoulders. Meanwhile, Floyd busied himself with the skin of your neck, leaving bruises, long licks, and kisses. He’s mindful of his teeth, that’s for sure, but the way he squeezes your skin under the water tells you that you're bound to be bitten _bloody_ later. 

“Shrimpy’s _soo_ cute!” Floyd teases as he tangles his fingers in your damp locks and pushes his lips to yours. Hot tongues intertwine as Jade traces your entrance before plunging two of his fingers into your heat. You jerk from the sensation as he pulls your hips back with the opposite hand and begins slowly thrusting his fingers.

“It’s no good if you’re the only one having fun,” Jade hums against your ear. Noticing your idleness Floyd uses his hand to guide yours to his hard cock. He chuckles slightly at your nervousness as your hands stroke him. You whimper as his sharp teeth begin tracing below your jawline and above your pulse. Almost in sync, the fingers inside your pussy speed up, causing you to instinctively jolt as they reached deeper.

More, you need more and your whines get louder as the ringing in your ears increase in volume. Your entrance twitches around Jade’s fingers as you dazedly jerk his brother off, drunk off of the sounds of grunts and the splashing of water. Distantly, you could hear Floyd praise you as Jade curls his fingers within your walls. You nearly came right then and there, but as quickly as the high came, Jade pulls his fingers out leaving your entrance clenching around nothing.

“ _Nooo_ ,” you whimpered, removing your hand from Floyd’s crotch to reach for your own. However, the more eccentric twin grabs at your wrist as he pulls you back to him. Your chest pushes against his as you feel Jade begin to press his cock into you steadily. You wince slightly due to the difference in size between his fingers and his cock. He breathes out a sigh as his hips meet yours with his chest against your back.

“Shrimpy, aren’t you forgetting somebody?” Floyd hums as he dangerously bites down on your pulse. 

A sharp thrust causes you to squeal as your hand returns to the twin’s cock, applying pressure and continuing its languid strokes. Once a steady pace was set Floyd’s mouth was back on yours with one hand on your clit, pinching and caressing while his other remained hooked on your jaw, locking you in place. The pressure kept building in your abdomen as they gave your body no break and it only increased the moment Floyd slipped his fingers down and squeezed on your throat. His tongue mockingly laps against your lips as your vision blurs from the lack of oxygen and pleasure. 

“ _Good girl_ ,” Jade presses his lips to the nape of your neck as you tighten against his cock. You were starting to see black spots in the corners of your eyes, but that didn’t matter-- you were too far gone with the rough, damp touches, the sound of squelching which you didn’t know what was louder-- the water or the slickness between your thighs-- and the pounding against your deepest spots. 

Stars danced behind your eyelids with volts of electricity tingling beneath your skin. Your senses too overstimulated at this point to feel the two sets of teeth settle on either sides of your collarbone-- too delirious from the occasional squeeze and release of Floyd’s hand and your neck. You could hardly sense your orgasm coming until it ripped through your body, forcing it to convulse, a wail bouncing off the walls of the bathroom. Serrated teeth dug into your skin, drawing blood and dripping onto murky bathwater below. 

As your body grew limp, you slumped against Floyd as Jade finished inside of you with a pleased grunt and pulled out, his twin having come long before him. 

“Oh, was that too much?” Floyd runs his hands through your damp locks. No response came from you as your body twitches occasionally from the aftermath. “I was thinking we could go one more round…” He drones off disappointingly. 

“I think it’s best we wash off and bandage her neck before she bleeds out,” Jade suggested, as he reaches over the tub for a washrag. 

“Huh, I forgot about that.”

“Could you carry _____ out of the tub? I’m going to prepare another bath.”

“Sure, sure.”

Outside of the Ramshackle Dorm’s bathroom, its other inhabitants were rendered speechless, not knowing how to handle the situation they witnessed with their ears. The ghosts could phase through the walls if so pleased, but what would they _say_? Grimm, pulling his ear from the door turns to the three ghosts with a stunned and awkward expression.

“So, uh,” Grimm started “Another round of Magic Shift?” 

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Ask and ye shall receive, and the group chat wanted Leech bros.


End file.
